The capabilities and use of UAVs has exploded in recent years. Some UAVs have the capacity of performing long distance surveillance as well as launching missiles. Inasmuch as a UAV has no pilot, it is often inconvenient to fly a UAV to a theatre of operation that exceeds the operational range of the drone. However, UAVs are very sophisticated machines and can also be very large.
Accordingly, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved means for shipping and storing a UAV.